


We Are Floating in Space

by steammmpunk



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-10
Updated: 2009-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steammmpunk/pseuds/steammmpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur in space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Floating in Space

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for goss' prompt _Merlin/Arthur! AU! Space Cowboys!_


End file.
